


something borrowed

by lady_gt



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, damn ive been writing a lot of fluff porn for some reason, im not complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Randolph has some interesting habits.
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Kudos: 15





	something borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** are you wearing my shirt?

He wakes up to sunspots dancing in his closed eyes and an arm stretched over him. Drowsy, Richard finds Randolph leaning down to leave a kiss just beneath his ear - unusually bold, Richard thinks, although that's probably because Randolph thinks he's still asleep. And even then Randolph is still tentative, his kisses light and barely discernible on Richard's skin.

"Morning." His voice is thick with sleep.

He cracks open an eye to Randolph pulling away and flopping back to his side of the bed. His hair's all messed up from the odd angle he's been sleeping on, bright blue eyes clear from a good night's sleep. He looks peaceful and a little more at ease than he normally is. Slowly Richard's eyes move down from Randolph's face to the line of his collarbone peeking out from beneath the fabric of a shirt. _His_ shirt, Richard realizes. His shirt that still reveals an obscene amount of skin and barely covers up Randolph's groin.

"Morning," Randolph says. "It's Saturday."

"It certainly is - by the way you wouldn't happen to be wearing one of my shirts, would you?"

Randolph flushes but manages a "Yes."

"Oh, I don't mean there's anything wrong with it! I really don't."

"I was cold and I must've mixed up my shirt with yours."

"That's my fault. I should stop just tearing off our clothes and leaving them on the floor. They'd get dirty that way. But it's not as though there's any need to redress. Besides," he pauses to roll closer to Randolph and press his hand up against the curve of his jaw, "I don't think you look half-bad in my clothes, anyways."

They finish with the lubrication quickly enough. It takes more effort to lift Randolph up and balance him on his lap. Randolph's quite light but he's also frail, too, and Richard knows how gentle he has to be with him. Thin, spindly fingers reach up to smooth his light brown hair out of his face. He's aroused but it's not the same kind of sharp _want_ that weighed heavy on his mind the night before. It's more of a welcome warmth now, one that makes him run a hand over the flesh covered up by his shirt as he moves his hand from Randolph's shoulder to the small of his back.

"We've got enough time," Randolph reassures him in a whisper. He rests himself on Richard's exposed lap. "And I'm okay with this."

He pushes himself into Randolph little by little. It's different from the first time - back then they hadn't studied the language that required hands flitting over skin or what silence meant. This silence is a comforting one, interrupted only by Randolph's fragmented breathing as he wraps his arms around Richard. He doesn't shake like he did the first time and Richard delights in the slick, warm flesh tight on his cock.

"Like I said, I don't think you look half-bad in my clothes - shirts, especially. If anything, I think you look rather cute."

Randolph grunts into Richard's shoulder, probably grateful that his position can hide his face. "Shut up."

He lets the heat flood his body as he rocks Randolph back and forth on his cock. They're going at a slow enough pace so that neither of them end up with a film of sweat soaking them, the scent of Randolph's skin combined with the touch of arms in sleeves bagging over thin wrists slowly bringing Richard to alertness. Every now and then Richard brings his hand down to stroke at Randolph and delights in hearing the pattern of his breathing shift a little (he's improved at being quieter during sex but that doesn't mean he can conceal the noises he makes completely) but for the most part he holds Randolph close, lavishing his forehead and nose and cheeks with kisses.

"-Mm." Randolph melts when Richard flicks his thumb just over the head of his cock. "There."

He lapses into bliss at the feeling of Randolph's head resting on his shoulder. Soft, messy hair tickles his bare skin.

"This enough? Is this alright?" Richard asks.

"Yes."

"Good."

Richard comes inside of Randolph, gripping him gently as another wave of warmth crests over him. His fingers press at Randolph's backside and he lets out a peculiar noise when Randolph comes seconds later, his seed wet on Richard's stomach and dampening his shirt. There's a moment of Randolph clinging close to him that Richard takes comfort in, of the pleasurable heat of another body so close to his. Then Randolph pulls himself off and rolls away, thighs barely covered by that half open shirt dragging against the bed's wrinkled sheets. Tugging down the shirt, Randolph frowns.

"Oh, look at that, I've made a mess on you."

"It's fine. Nothing a little soap and water can't clean up. Maybe not right this second, though." He crawls his way over to Randolph to lie next to him, hand reaching up to cup his face. "It's Saturday. We might as well have all the time in the world."

Randolph tilts his head down all the better for Richard to caress his cheek. A rare smile lights up his face and he moves the palm of his hand over Richard's bare chest.

"We might as well."

**Author's Note:**

> where tf is my randolph/richard smut i mean COME ON
> 
> anyways im having writers block for my og story so i wrote this gfhfhghf gnight


End file.
